totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
3. Dziwne atrakcje
(czołówka) (wszyscy spokojnie śpią, gdy nagle budzi ich hałas na ulicy) Chad: Co się dzieje??? Sami: Roboty drogowe? (wygląda przez okno) Niee, coś się buduje. Chris: Pewnie jesteście ciekawi, więc opowiem przy śniadaniu. Lucas: Oh, Chris jak zwykle jest wszędzie. W fast-foodzie Chef: Jeść! (podaje pizzę) Michelle: No nie, to miejskie jedzenie mnie dobija… Willie: Przynajmniej są smaczniejsze rzeczy, niż na wyspie. Chris: Przyznaję rację. Teraz jednak pogadajmy o waszym dzisiejszym zadaniu. Sami: Wreszcie można się w czymś wykazać! Chris: Powiedzmy. Zastanawialiście się, co rano się budowało. Otóż odpowiedź brzmi – cyrk. Lucas: O, lubiłem cyrki kiedyś….ale bałem się klaunów… (w pokoju tajemnic)Lucas: Serio, klauni są straszni… (w pokoju tajemnic)Michelle: Teraz już wiem, jak Lucaska szantażować, gdy nie będzie mi chciał kupić sukienki. Hihi. Max: A jaka nasza w tym rola? Chris: Wszystkiego dowiecie się po śniadaniu. Zaprowadzę was tam. (wychodzi na zewnątrz) Marti: Mam nadzieję, że nic ośmieszającego. Zgodziłam się wziąć udział, ale w przeciwieństwie do Vanessy ja nie zrobię wszystkiego, by wygrać… Sami (do Marti): A co ma Vanessa do tego? Marti: Eeee…yyyy….no w sumie nic! Hehe. (w pokoju tajemnic)Marti: Wkurza mnie już to, że nie mogę zdradzać swojej tożsamości. Chociaż dziwne, że te typy się jeszcze tego nie domyśliły. (w pokoju tajemnic)Harold: Ta Marti, wygląda jak Vanessa, gada o niej często. Musi być jej…………………..psychotyczną fanką! Przy wybudowanym już cyrku Chris: Cyrk jest częstą atrakcję jeżdżącą z miasta do miasta. Wejdźmy do środka i zobaczmy, co się szykuje. (w środku) Lucas: Ooo, mają dzikie tygrysy! Sally: Jakie słodkie. Hihi. Lilly: Chciałabym kiedyś takiego mieć… Chris: Ale wam nie pozwolimy się zbliżyć do tych zwierzaków…nie mamy ubezpieczenia na nie. Sami: Jak zwykle… Rose (do Sami): Musisz wszystko skomentować. Andy: Więc jakie ma być nasze zdanie? Chris: Cóż, wy weźmiecie udział w czymś równie atrakcyjnym, czyli……..pokazie dziwadeł! Marti: Pffft (zakrywa buzię, ale dalej chichocze) Chris: Jakiś problem? Marti: Nie, ale ty powinieneś iść w tym pokazie w pierwszym szeregu. (wszyscy w śmiech) Chris: Bardzo śmieszne…jak taka skora do żartów jesteś, to będziesz kobietą z brodą. Marti: Ee. (w pokoju tajemnic)Marti: Czy jego powaliło? (w pokoju tajemnic)Sami: Haha, chcę to zobaczyć. Serio, Marti tak przypomina Vanessę, że jej bezradność mnie nawet trochę cieszy. Sally: Mogę być treserką tygrysa? Chris: Nie! Mówiłem, że to niebezpieczne. Sally: Kurcze no… Hihi. Lindsay (do Andy’ego): Może zrobimy małżeństwo Adamsów? Chris: Doskonały pomysł! Andy: Ee…zaraz….małżeń….czekaj……eeee???? Sami (do Maxa): Ukradli nam pomysł, wymyśl coś. Max: Może bądźmy mimami. Sami: Hmm, niegłupie, ale czy wygra? Max: To tylko zabawa. Heh. Sami: … Chris: Jeśli wszystko będzie gotowe, to pokaz o 17. (odchodzi) Lucas: Znowu nas zostawia. (do Michelle) A ty co wymyśliłaś? Michelle: Niespodzianka. Lucas: Uh, no niech będzie. Rose (do siebie): Co tu wymyślić takiego, żeby nie przegrać już na starcie? (…) Oh, mam ciekawy pomysł. (w pokoju tajemnic)Harold: Przyznam, że nie do końca rozumiem ideę tego zadania, ale co tam. Zabawa to zabawa. (na boku) Lilly: Ej, a może byśmy tak coś zmajstrowali? Claire: No nie, znowu ten plan? Lilly: Zobaczysz, będzie śmiechowo. (w pokoju tajemnic)Lilly: No więc wymyśliłam, żeby w przebranie Sami dać swędzący proszek, a potem zwalić to na Maxa. Drama murowana! Claire: Boję się, że to się źle skończy. Lilly: Nie rozpaczaj już, tylko pilnuj Sami. Przygotowania Andy (do Lindsay): Dobrze wyglądam? Lindsay (do Andy’ego): Smakowicie! Hehe. (w pokoju tajemnic)Andy: Smakowicie? Jeśli ona lubi takie straszydła……..to może mam szansę? Drake (do Chada): A ty co szykujesz? Chad: Wystrzałowy strój! Drake: Hmm, skoro uważasz, że to wygra.. Chad: Noo, to w końcu pokaz, nie? (pojawia się Lucas) Lucas: Widzieliście Michelle? Zaszyła się gdzieś i nie chce mi się pokazać. Rose: Zdaje się, że jest w pokoju… Lucas: Och, na to nie wpadłem! (zbiorowy facepalm) Chef: Macie więcej materiałów (wysypuje) tylko ich nie zapodziejcie. Potem się jeszcze przydadzą. Willie: Kolejna oszczędność. Ehh. Sally: Ale przynajmniej nagroda jest duża. Hihi. W kamienicy (pukanie do drzwi) Michelle: Momencik, już otwieram. (otwiera i staje w drzwiach w stroju klauna) Lucas: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! (ucieka w popłochu) Michelle: Ojć, głupia jestem, mogłam spytać, czy to on. Zepsułam niespodziankę. (w pokoju tajemnic)Michelle: W sumie cel osiągnęłam, ale trochę za wcześnie. Byłoby zabawniej zrobić to na pokazie. (w pokoju tajemnic)Lucas: …………… (trzęsie się) ……myślicie, że już sobie poszedł? Michelle: Lucaaaaas! Przepraszam! (…) No gdzie on się podział? Pokaz (dużo osób na widowni, reflektory padają na środek sceny w namiocie) Chris: Witajcie ludziska, Cyrk Chrisa przyjechał! (oklaski) Za chwilę zobaczycie poskramiaczy lwów i tygrysów! (za kulisami) Sami: Wow, Chris urządził z tego wielkie wydarzenie. Rose: Taa, a my będziemy główną atrakcją. Sally: Ale będzie śmiesznie. Hihi. Marti (do Sally): A ty właściwie co przygotowałaś? Sally: Tego no…..nic nie wymyśliłam. Hihi. Wszyscy: Cooo??? Lilly: Jej sprawa, nie wygra zadania. Chris (na scenie): A teraz gwiazdy wieczoru, czyli…………..nasze dziwadła! Lindsay: Zaczyna się, ale nerwy. Willie (do Lindsay): Nigdy nie występowałaś przed taką publicznością? Lindsay (do Williego): No nie, a ty? Willie (do Lindsay): No ja przecież…gram w zespol….nieważne. Chris (na scenie): Na początek zrośnięte bliźniaczki, czyli Lilly i Claire! (wychodzą, publiczność wzdycha) Lilly (do Claire): A nie mówiłam, że to zrobi wrażenie? Claire (do Lilly): No, ale jest strasznie niewygodnie. Chris: A teraz zobaczmy oceny zebrane od naszych widzów….średnia 7,9. Harold (za kulisami): Kurcze, dużo punktów. Chris: Następny Harold, który będzie………facetem w kiecce? (Harold wpada na scenę) Harold: No skoro jest kobieta z brodą, to ja zrobiłem coś odwrotnego. Hehe. Chris: Uh, publiczności chyba się nie podoba, tylko 4,1. (…) Nieważne, zaprośmy teraz Lindsay i Andy’ego, którzy będą rodziną Adamsów! (wchodzą, ale stroje mają raczej średnie) Chris: Hmm, pomysł dobry, ale szkoda, że nie wykorzystaliście większej ilości materiałów. Lindsay: Wydawało mi się, że tak jest wystarczająco (groźnym głosem) ponuroooo…. Andy: Heh…..no…..uff… Chris (do Andy’ego): Nie jesteś zbyt rozmowny, co? (do widzów) Zobaczmy na głosy……tylko 5,9. Mogło być lepiej. Lindsay: I tak była super zabawa! Chris: Następna jest Sally, która….nie mam nic zapisane. Andy: Bo nic nie wymyśliła. Chris: Cóż…może to jej dziwactwo po prostu. Ale zaliczyć nie mogę. (Lindsay i Andy odchodzą) Następny jest Drake, który napisał mi, że będzie trzymetrowym facetem? (od drugiej strony wchodzi Drake na wysokich szczudłach) Drake (z góry): Ah, ja biedny, całe życie tak wysoko nad innymi. Chlip chlip. Chris: Cóż….to dziwaczne na swój sposób. Choć mało realne, ale oceny dają ci drugie miejsce z 7,3 punktami! Drake: Warto było je sklejać cały dzień, choć dziwne, że klej trzyma tak długo to drewno (szczudła pękają) Kurczeeeeeeeeeee nooooooooo (upadek) Chris: Oj, sprzątnijcie go, żebyśmy mieli miejsce na scenie.. (wchodzą Jack z Rogerem i zabierają Drake’a) Chris: Kolejna jest Rose, która…eeee…. (wchodzi Rose) Jak to trzy pośladki? Rose: No mam trzy pośladki. Chris: Aaa….udowodnisz? Rose: Pff, jeszcze czego. Zmuszasz kobietę, żeby pokazała tyłek? Nie przystoi to dżentelmenowi! Chris: Cóż, dżentelmenowi może to nie przystoi….ale mi przystoi dyskwalifikacja cię. Przykro mi. Rose: Świetnie! (odchodzi oburzona) (w pokoju tajemnic)Rose: A to był taki świetny plan. Nie wierzę, że nie wyszedł. Za mało jeszcze znam Chrisa… Chris: Przed nami teraz Willie, który nic nie napisał. Mam nadzieję, że nas zaskoczy. (wychodzi Willie w zwyczajnym ubraniu) Willie: Więc ja……gram w zespole muzycznym…..rockowym………….i…. Chris: Iiii? Willie: …..i nie mam dziewczyny! Publiczność: Och!!! Chris: No to dopiero dziwadło! Publiczność zszokowana takim występem daje ci wynik 8,7. Brawo! (w pokoju tajemnic)Lilly: No nie wierzę! Cienias, który nie może zdobyć dziewczyny ma lepszy wynik od nas?! Teraz się oficjalnie wkurzyłam. (foch) Chris: To było zaskakujące…ale idźmy dalej. Przed nami Lucas, który zapowiedział, że będzie, och, połykaczem ognia! (aplauz) (cisza) Chris: Zdaje się, że Lucas nie wystąpi dzisiejszego wieczoru. (jęk zawodu) Ale za to jest jego dziewczyna, która będzie klaunem. Michelle (wchodząc): No wiesz, taka zapowiedź.. Ktoś z publiczności: Coś słaby ten klaun. Michelle: Ej no! Starałam się! Ktoś z publiczności#2: Och, a teraz straszny.. Michelle: Dobra, idę… (odchodzi) Chris: Taki występ nie dał za dużo punktów…tylko 6,0. (…) A teraz mój ulubieniec, kobieta z brodą czyli Marti! (Marti wychodzi niepewnie) Marti (do siebie): To jest serio żałosne. Chris: Nie to, żebym miał jakiś taki fetysz…..no ale to jest genialne! Marti (do Chrisa): Uważaj, żeby ta broda nie znalazła się w twojej gębie.. (zauważa gapiącego się na nią i robiącego zdjęcie komórką facia w pierwszym rzędzie) Chris: I jeszcze ten charakterek.. Jesteś stworzona do tej roli. Hehe. Marti (do typka): Ej! Tobie też rozwalić ryja?! Po co mnie fotografujesz? Znajomym pokażesz czy żonie? (…) A, wybacz, nie zauważyłam, że Ręka przyszła z tobą.. (publiczność w śmiech, ale zaraz potem oklaski) Chris: No no noooo!!! I o to chodziło! Według moich informacji dostajesz równo 9, co daje prowadzenie! Marti: Eee…no…jestem wzruszona.. (w pokoju tajemnic)Marti: Nie to, żeby kręciło mnie obrażanie ludzi, ale niektórzy aż sami się proszą. (w pokoju tajemnic)Sami: Jej charakter naprawdę coraz bardziej mi Vanessę nasuwa na myśl. No ale bez przesady, chyba Marti nie jest… Chris: Przed nami ostatnia para, ale nie ostatni uczestnicy. To Max i Sami jako mimowie. (wchodzą milcząco) Lilly (do Claire): Zrobiłaś, co trzeba? Claire (do Lilly): Tak mi się wydaje… (wcześniej tego dnia – widzimy jak Claire wsypuje proszek swędzący do jednego kostiumu) (w pokoju tajemnic)Claire: Szczerze powiem, że specjalnie się pomyliłam. Lilly chyba chce mną sterować, a po doświadczeniu z Vanessą już się tak łatwo nie dam… Chris: Super, Sami! Chociaż nigdy nie myślałem o mimach jako dziwakach, ale wy się prezentujecie całkiem spoko. (nagle Max zaczyna się nadmiernie ruszać i skakać) Sami (przez zęby): Przestań… (Max dalej podskakuje) Sami (głośno): Zdurniałeś?! Chris: Uh, chyba to nie była część prezentacji, nie? Przykro mi, tylko 6,1. Sami (pod nosem): Super…… Max (skacząc): Wybacz, ale serio wszystko mnie swędzi. Nie wiem, co tam dałaś. Sami: No pewnie! Bo to zawsze moja wina! (odchodzi pogniewana) (w pokoju tajemnic)Lilly: Cóż, nie wyszło jak planowałam, ale cel powiedzmy, że został osiągnięty. Chris: A jako ostatni najbardziej tajemniczy ze wszystkich…Chad! (wchodzi dumnym krokiem ubrany „stylowo”) Chris: No, stary… (publiczność w śmiech) Chad: Ludzie, spokojnie, to po prostu jedna z kreacji, która mi się mniej udała…to wszystko… (dalej się śmieją) Chad: Nie ma powodu jej wyszydzać, jest po prostu „dziwna”…. Chris: Wiesz, to chyba…tak jakby… (też zaczyna się śmiać) Chad: Ale…….ale…………A WYPCHAJCIE SIĘ! NIENAWIDZĘ WAS! (ucieka, a mijając pozostałych uczestników dopowiada) Chad: Was też nienawidzę! (ucieka dalej) Chris: Uh, to nie było miłe. Tak czy siak dzisiejszy pokaz zwycięża Marti i to ona dostaje nietykalność! Brawo! Marti: Huraaa… (umiarkowany entuzjazm) Chris: A reszta może się czuć zagrożona.. (w pokoju tajemnic)Sami: Chad rozwalił cały pokaz i ogólnie psuje nastrój wśród nas. Powinien odejść. (w pokoju tajemnic)Lilly: Wkurzyło mnie, że Willie miał więcej punktów od nas! Oby teraz odpadł.. Ceremonia w parku Chris: To był szalony dzień, ale czas wreszcie na waszą pierwszą prawdziwą eliminację w tym programie. Na początek rzecz jasna Marti otrzymuje złotą monetę, jako symbol nietykalności w tym odcinku. (rzuca) Marti (łapie): Super, fajnie się błyszczy. Chris: Kolejne dziesięciocentówki wędrują do: *Sami *Drake’a *Harolda *Lucasa (o dziwo) *Michelle *Rose Rose: TAK! Chris: Spokojnie….czytam dalej: *Andy *Sally *Claire i Lilly *Lindsay *Max (dramatyczna muzyka) Chris: A więc ktoś z was zaraz pożegna się z tym programem. A ostatnia dziesięciocentówka trafia do………………………..Chada! Chad: Co ty? Serio?? Chris: Nie, żartowałem. Oczywiste, że do Williego. (rzuca mu) Chad: Uh! Drwicie ze mnie, zmywam się stąd. Nie będę tęsknił. (wsiada z impetem do Autobusu Wstydu) Chris: Cóż….my raczej też…ale i tak prędko nie wrócisz do domu, bo przecież Hotel Przegr….aj dobra, o tym innym razem. A z wami, drodzy widzowie, widzę się w kolejnym odcinku Życia! Totalnej!! Porażki!!! Kategoria:Życie Totalnej Porażki